The Radiance
The Radiance – boss pojawiający się w grze Hollow Knight. Jest jedną z finałowych bossów, a także gigantyczną, białą ćmą - źródłem światła i Infekcji która doprowadziła do upadku Hallownest. Charakterystyka Radiance jest gigantyczną, białą ćmą wzorowaną najprawdopodobniej na jedwabniku morwowym. Posiada trzy szpikulce na głowie, przypominające kształtem koronę, a także świecące, żółte oczy. Zamiast ramion posiada skrzydła przypominające pióra, a także dysponuje sztywnymi, owadzimi odnóżami. Historia Radiance była istotą wyższą, złożoną ze światła podobnego do Essence. Stanowiła przeciwieństwo Void, jej odwiecznego wroga. Radiance zrodziła Moth Tribe ze swojego światła i w zamian była czczona przez ćmy. Oferowała wszystkim owadom w Hallownest jedność, kosztem umysłu niezdolnego do samodzielnej myśli. Po przybyciu Pale Kinga do Hallownest, owady uległy jego wpływom, poszerzając swoje umysły. Nawet ćmy odwróciły się od Radiance, wyznając nowego władcę. W efekcie Radiance została niemal całkowicie zapomniana, choć ostały się nieliczne ślady jej pamięci, takie jak zniszczone posągi i rzeźby. Pamięć po niej wróciła do Hallownest w złotym wieku, kiedy to całe królestwo zaczęło o niej śnić jako o rozjarzonym świetle. Owe sny były w stanie złamać umysłu owadów i ostatecznie zniewolić ich wolę. Jednakże Pale King i jego zwolennicy opierali się pamięci o Radiance, przez co królestwo zaczęła nawiedzać Infekcja. Król próbował zatrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się Infekcji, zamykając Radiance w Vesselu - istocie z Void, pozbawionej własnego umysłu i woli. Hollow Knight został wyznaczony do uwięzienia Radiance wewnątrz siebie - sam został potem skuty łańcuchami i zamknięty w Temple of the Black Egg, którą przypieczętowało trzech Dreamerów czuwających nad więzieniem. Jednakże Pale King popełnił błąd, zanieczyszczając swoim wpływem umysł Hollow Knighta. W efekcie Radiance była w stanie wydostać się z Vessela, by nawiedzać umysły owadów. W ostateczności Infekcja doprowadziła do upadku Hallownest i zniknięcia króla. W grze Hollow Knight Radiance nadal pozostawała uwięziona wewnątrz Hollow Knighta, ale jej wpływy znów zaczęły się rozszerzać, zagrażając pozostałościom Hallownest. W tym samym czasie do królestwa przybył Knight, aby ją powstrzymać. Przez większość gry Radiance jest uwięziona, ale posiada znaczny wpływ na podróż gracza - Infekcja kontroluje znaczną część przeciwników i bossów z którymi spotyka się gracz. Z czasem, gdy gracz zaczyna przełamywać pieczęcie Dreamerów, Radiance wzmacnia Infekcję i przekształca Forgotten Crossroads w Infected Crossroads. Występuje także w każdym zakończeniu gry. Jeśli gracz pokona Hollow Knighta, będzie w stanie uwięzić Radiance w sobie i zająć miejsce swojego starszego brata w Temple of the Black Egg. Jeśli gracz posiada Void Heart, ale zdecyduje się przyjąć Infekcję, zostanie uwięziony w czarnym jaju razem z Hornet. Jeśli gracz posiada Void Heart i użyje Dream Naila w trakcie gdy Hollow Knight jest przytrzymywany przez Hornet, będzie mógł wkroczyć do umysłu w którym znajduje się Radiance. Radiance odpowiada na wyzwanie Knighta i staje z nim do walki, która przybiera dla niej tragiczny obrót. Void zaczyna nawiedzać sen Radiance, chcąc ją pożreć. Radiance udaje się początkowo uciekać przed Void, ale ostatecznie Knight zadaje jej śmiertelny cios, który kończy walkę. Zjawia się wtedy cień Hollow Knighta, który rozrywa Radiance, ujawniając jej rdzeń. Knight, zjednoczony z Void, zadaje Radiance serię uderzeń, która doprowadza do wylania się całej Essence z białej ćmy. Ostatecznie Radiance zostaje pożarta przez Void, a Infekcja dobiega końca. W aktualizacji Godmaster Radiance pojawia się w Godhome, gdzie zostaje przywołana przez Godseeker, której lud chce uczynić z niej Boga Bogów. Knight może stanąć z nią do walki pokonując Pure Vessela w Pantheon of Hallownest. Radiance, wzmacniana skupionymi myślami Goodseker, przybiera tutaj swoją doskonałą postać - Absolute Radiance. W trakcie walki, Void również wkrada się do Godhome. Walka z Absolute Radiance przebiega podobnie jak w umyśle Hollow Knighta, lecz pod koniec Knight łączy się z Void i przybiera potężną formę, która rozdziera Radiance i zadaje jej liczne, brutalne uderzenia. Essence uwalnia się z Radiance, która zostaje pożarta przez Void, a Infekcja dobiega końca. Boss thumb|Radiance unosząca się nad areną Radiance jest prawdziwym finałowym bossem w podstawowej wersji gry Hollow Knight. Aby stanąć z nią do walki gracz musi posiadać Void Heart i Dream Nail. W trakcie walki z Hollow Knightem należy go uderzyć Dream Nailem, kiedy Hornet będzie go przytrzymywać. Gracz wkroczy następnie do snu Radiance, gdzie znajdzie się na arenie ograniczonej z prawej i lewej krawędzi przez przepaście. Nad areną będą się także unosiły trzy platformy. Na najwyższej gracz będzie mógł rzucić Radiance wyzwanie. Wówczas słońce w tle rozwinie skrzydła i przed graczem objawi się sama Radiance, wydając z siebie krzyk. Następnie ukazana zostanie karta tytułowa bossa i nastąpi walka. Walka z Radiance podzielona jest na pięć faz. Boss unosi się w tle areny i nie zadaje obrażeń kontaktowych. Jednak wszystkie jej ataki, z wyjątkiem kolców, zabierają dwie maski obrażeń. Spadnięcie w przepaść zabiera jedynie jedną maskę. Radiance również teleportuje się w różne miejsca areny co jakiś czas. Radiance posiada kilka ataków: *Radiance zatrzymuje się i wystrzeliwuje trzy razy ze swojej twarzy liczne promienie światła. Atak ten ma miejsce w fazach 1, 2 i 4. Każdy strzał składa się z ośmiu promieni wystrzeliwanych dookoła Radiance pod kątem 45 stopni. Kolejne wystrzały są losowo obracane w stosunku do poprzednich. Zadają obrażenia przez około pół sekundy i tylko wtedy kiedy są najszersze. *Radiance wystrzeliwuje dwanaście mieczy ze swojej twarzy. Atak ten ma miejsce w fazach 1, 2 i 4. Miecze formują się jeden po drugim, unosząc się wokół głowy Radiance zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara lub przeciwnie. Gdy wszystkie miecze zostaną uformowane, Radiance pochyla głowę do przodu i wystrzeliwuje je jednoczęśnie. Każdy miecz podąża w innym kierunku, który zależy od tego gdzie wskazuje jego ostrze. Tor lotu mieczy zostaje także zakrzywiony po wystrzeleniu. *Radiance przywołuje rzędy mieczy, które opuszczają się z góry na dół. Atak ten ma miejsce w fazach od 1 do 3. Miecze mogą są podzielone na grupy - każda składa się z dwunastu mieczy rozłożonych losowo po 18 kolumn. Pomiędzy poszczególnymi grupami znajdują się bezpieczne przerwy, w których można się schronić. W fazie pierwszej atak ten skłąda się z czterech grup mieczy: druga grupa rozpoczyna się po 1.5 sekundy od pojawienia się pierwszej grupy mieczy, a grupy trzecia i czwarta odpowiednio sekundę po grupach 2 i 3. W fazie trzeciej ilość mieczy jest nieograniczona, a każda grupa zaczyna sekundę po poprzedniej. *Radiance przywołuje ściany mieczy, które przemieszczają się poziomo po arenie. Mogą przelatywać zarówno z prawej, jak i z lewej strony. Atak ten ma miejsce w fazach 1, 2 i 4. Każda ściana składa się z sześciu mieczy rozmieszczonych losowo po 9 rzędach. Pomiędzy ścianami znajdują się przerwy, przez które bezpiecznie można przeskoczyć. W fazach 1 i 2 atak ten składa się z cztrech ścian mieczy. Druga ścianna zaczyna się dwie sekunndy po poprzedniej. Ściany 3 i 4 z kolei około 1,5 sekundy po odpowiednio drugiej i trzeciej. W fazie czwartej przywoływane są dwie ściany. Druga startuje dwie sekundy po poprzedniej. Przemierzenie areny zajmuje każdej ścianie mieczy około trzy sekundy. Podczas trwania tego ataku wszystkie miecze przemieszczają się w tym samym kierunku. thumb|Radiance ogłuszona w przejściu między trzecią i czwartą fazą *Radiance przywołuje pionowy słup światła, który przemierza arenę od lewej do prawej lub od prawej do lewej. Atak ten ma miejsce w fazach 1, 2 i 4. Przemierzenie areny zajmuje mu około 3,4 sekundy. Tylko gruby, szeroki promień zadaje obrażenia. Zewnętrzne linie są nieszkodliwe. Czasami słup światła nie przemierza całej areny i znika pośrodku. Radiance może przywołaćć także drugi słup, zaraz po tym jak poprzedni dotrze na środek areny. Jedynym sposobem na uniknięcie tego atakuje jest użycie Shade Cloak. *Radiance przywołuje trzy latające kule światła, które lecą za graczem. Atak ten ma miejsce w fazach 1, 2 i 4. Każda kula pojawia się po około 1,5 sekundy po poprzedniej. Pociski namierzają gracza i rozbijają się przy zderzeniu z graczem, powierzchnią, albo znikają po około trzech sekundach jeśli nnic nie trafią. Kule mogą także przenikać przez powierzchnie przez pierwsze pół sekundy swojego istnienia. Radiance może je przywołać z dowolnego miejsca. *Radiance przywołuje kolce które pokrywają część areny. Atak ten ma miejsce w fazach 2 i 3. W fazie drugiiej kolce pojawiają się w jednej grupie i zajmują połowę areny przez 5 sekund. Chwilę przed ich pojawieniem się można dostrzec błysk światła, sygnalizujący w którym miiejscu dokładnie się pojawią. Jeśli gracz wpadnie na kolce i otrzyma od nich obrażenia, to znikną one na chwilę. Gracz może się od nich odbijać swoim Nailem, albo używać Desolate Dive/Descending Dark do zapewnienia sobie nietykalności w trakcie przebywania na kolcach. W fazie trzeciej kolce utrzymują się przez cały czas i po każdej stronie areny mogą utrzymywać się dwie grupy, lub tylko jedna po jednej stronie. W odróżnieniu od innych ataków Radiance, zadają jedynie jedną maskę obrażeń. W tej fazie kolce znikają gdy gracz się z nimi zderzy, ale po chwili znów wrócą. *Radiance wystrzeliwuje pojedynczy laser ze swojej głowy. Atak ten ma miejsce tylko w fazie piątej. Dokładność promienia zwiększa się im bliżej Radiance jest gracz. Początkowo promień jest cienki, ale po chwili rozszerza się i zaczyna wtedy zadawać obrażenia. Utrzymuje się przez około ułamek sekundy. Kolejne promienie są wystrzeliwane co 1,5 sekundy. thumb|Radiance ogłuszona pod koniec walki Walka z Radiance dzieli się na pięć faz, w trakcie których zmieniają się ataki, a także arena na której gracz walczy z bossem. W fazie pierwszej walka odbywa się na prostej, płaskiej arenie. Gracz może zadawać Radiance obrażenia tylko uderzając ją w korpus - nogi nie zaliczają się jako miejsce w które można uderzać. W drugiej fazie Radiance używa tych samych ataków, ale dodatkowo tworzy także kolce na podłodze, ograniczając pole manewru gracza. Co każde pięć sekund położenie kolców zmienia się. W fazie trzeciej pod podłogą ukazuje się Void. Radiance unosi się na środku areny i nieustannie zrzuca z góry miecze, co utrudnia leczenie lub zatrzymywanie się. Podczas przechodzenia do fazy czwartej, Radiance zostanie ogłuszona - upadnie wtedy na arenę i zaczną ją chwytać macki Void. Po chwili Radiance zniknie i teleportuje się na wyższy poziom. Gracz będzie się mógł wtedy wspiąć po platformach na kolejne piętro areny. Podłoga zostaje teraz zastąpiona Void, które działa jak przepaść. Gracz musi skakać po unoszących się w powietrzu platformach i unikać nowych ataków Radiance. Po zakończeniu fazy czwartej, Radiance znika i teleportuje się wysoko ponad arenę. Gracz musi wspinać się po platformach w górę. Jednocześnie Void unosi się coraz wyżej, a w tle pojawiają się także Siblings. Radiance strzela w gracza pojedynczymi promieniami światła, będąc poza zasięgiem postaci. Gdy gracz dotrze do niej i zada jej ostateczne uderzenie, walka zostanie przerwana. Cień Hollow Knighta nadleci i przytrzyma Radiance a także odsłoni jej rdzeń. Postać gracza również przekształci się w Shade i gracz będzie mógł zadać bossowi serię uderzeń. Ostatecznie Radiance wypuści z siebie cały swój Essence, a następnie zostanie pochłonięta przez Void. Dream Nail Muzyka }} Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki thumb|Posąg Radiance na szczycie Hallownest's Crown *Na szczycie Hallownest's Crown pojawia się podniszczona rzeźba Radiance. Po uderzeniu jej Dream Nailem pojawią się słowa "...Remember... Light...". *Radiance posiada w rzeczywistości 3000 punktów zdrowia, ale właściwa część walki dobiega końca gdy zostanie sprowadzona do 1300 punktów. *Radiance, Absolute Radiance i Nightmare King Grimm to jedni z trzech bossów w grze Hollow Knight, którzy posiadają własną kartę tytułową. *Radiance jest jednym z dwóch bossów w grze Hollow Knight, których trzeba wyzwać na pojedynek, podobnie jak Mantis Lords. Jednakże w przypadku Mantis Lords trzeba je wyzwać na pojedynek za każdym razem, podczas gdy Radiance tylko raz - później będzie ona natychmiastowo atakowała gracza gdy wróci na jej arenę. *Walka z Radiance jest jedną z kilku w których graczowi towarzyszy postać niezależna. *Utożsamianie Radiance ze światłem może być nawiązaniem do tego jak ćmy są przyciągane przez źródła oświetlenia. en:The Radiance Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest